Brushless motors may include two stators with each stator being driven from a three-phase alternating current (AC) power supplied by an inverter. Such motors may include two inverters, where each inverter is paired with one of the stators to individually provide power to the stator.
When the rotation of the brushless motor is locked, that is, prevented from rotating, the motor may continue to receive current at peak or near-peak values from the inverters. As such, motor control when a motor is locked is subject to improvement.